


Baking together

by Miniclio



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Baking, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sexy Times, Strawberries, Whipped Cream, the baking is just an excuse for the lemon part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniclio/pseuds/Miniclio
Summary: Christmas is here, and it's the perfect time for our star crossed lovers to pass some time together...





	Baking together

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise ! I hope you will enjoy this little thing. As usual I don't own anything, I write for fun, and not profit, there probably mistakes, but with any luck not too much.
> 
> See the end of the chapter for more infos.

**Baking together**

 

December in Tokyo, in a small apartment, a young woman in love was preparing herself to pass her first romantic christmas eve with her betrothed.

 

For the first time since the end of the Destiny War, Hitomi could host her angel in her humble student home. It took three years for Van to be able to take a few days off by her side for Christmas. The young king didn’t know a thing about the Mystic Moon holidays, but he had insisted to spend this year christmas eve with her. He wanted to know more about her customs, since every year she gift him a cake and a present with a blush on her face, and in thanks he gave her something in return (with the help of Millerna, the blessed woman), the fact he was also blushing when he gave her his gift was no one business.

 

This year she was baking him a strawberry cake as usual, but this time Van was going to help her bake it. For his part Van have never had a sweet tooth, but Hitomi strawberry cake was the exception. Hitomi was a bit doubtful about his skills in a kitchen, but if it mean spending some quality time with him, she wasn’t going to complain. In the years since their meeting, Van had been visiting her, and was now used to her home appliance, which he wasn’t touching. Ever. 

 

Hitomi had already make their dinner, the cake was the only thing left to do. Making the genoese was fun, with Van helping where he could, he even hold the door of the oven open for her, with a bowing gesture to make her laugh. He used her hilarity to catch her around the waist, nest his face in her neck, and plant a kiss on her neck through her turtleneck. When he wanted to, the young mas was full of tender gestures for her, he was better with acts than words sometime.

 

The two lovers lose themselves in this simpel embrace for a moment, too used to be far from each other. They still let go of each other though, after all their dessert wasn’t going to bake itself. One last chast kiss, which they wish could last longer, and they get back to work, with Van cutting the strawberries, while Hitomi was making the whipped cream. She was starting to whip the cream, when she saw with the corner of her eyes Van munch on one of the fruit.

 

“Hey! Instead of eating the dessert before dinner, why don’t you pass the sugar over, naughty glutton.” She even winked at him, he was so cute with a guilty look on his face, like a child caught red hand, and one strawberry still between his lips. She would kiss him senseless right here, right now, but if she did the would never finish the cake.

 

The fruit disappeared with a bite of his teeths, and with a carnivorous smile caught the sugar for his seer.

 

“Since I can’t have your kisses to sustain me, and since I can’t have theses fruits whose taste remind me of your lips, give me a good reason to give you this sweet powder that not as sweet as your voice…” Drat he know how to make her blush. “So?”

 

Her cheeks were aflame, what was he thinking, saying such things all of a sudden? And he had this glint in his eyes that always make her shiver. She know what it mean when he was making that face, it mean he was hungry, but not for food…

 

“I… I must finish the whipped cream, but… But after…” Oh kamis, she was spluttering! Van knew perfectly what kind of effect he could have on her, especially when they hadn’t seen each other for awhile. He was always playing that to get what want from her, and the worst part was that she wasn’t even against the idea of giving him whatever he want in the first place.

 

In two step he was behind hern one arm around her waist , the other skillfully adding the sugar to the cream, while his mouth was searching a direct access to the skin of her neck in spite of her turtleneck. His movements were not that precise though, and since he was rather distracted, and a bit of the white powder felled tumbled next to the bowl on her hand. it didn’t stopped him from using his free hand to roam her form, pressing his palm against her flesh, or flexing his fingers to get Hitomi to react. Since she was ticklish her reaction was near immediate.

 

She was valiantly trying to finish the whipped cream, but it was too hard to do anything with Van actions, even if they were rather pleasants. She tilted her head to grant him a better access, Van kisses were addictive, and she had missed them dreadfully. She was giggling like a school girl under his ministrations, and she was trying to twist herself out of her angel grasp, but by doing so their hips were brushing more and more. He must find her escape attempt rather pleasant, because she was feeling a rather obvious bump against her backside…

 

“Ah ha ha! Ha! Van! Van, please stop! Enough!” She couldn’t stand this anymore, and to make him listen to her she turned to face him. Unfortunately her movement was too sudden, and she had forgotten she still had her cream covered whisk in her hand… With the swiftness of her movement, a dollop of the liquid land on her fiance cheek. “Oops.”

 

Van put down the bag of sugar, and pushed his beloved more against the table, blocking her eventual retreat. He was laughing good naturally, he should have known better than that, Hitomi was always keeping him on his toes. She was giggling at her faux pas, but she still looked embarrassed, it was adorable. That why he kissed her, to appease her, and to savor her sweet lips. When he let go of her mouth, both of them out of breath, Van was still sporting a dash of cream on his cheek, while Hitomi’s hands were still covered with sugar, and a bit of cream. 

 

The atmosphere was different now, more heavy with desire, with their eyes. With the tip of her index finger she wiped the cream of off her angel face, and used every ounce of sensuality she could muster to lick her finger clean, her emerald eyes deep in his mahogany ones. His eyes got wide with her act, she was rarely so bold with him!

 

“You had a little something on your face.” She was trying to be confident, but her face was still red, from her laughing, and her action. “And, well... I may be a bit hungry myself.” She was acting confident, but wasn’t feeling like that at all, yet for once she had the upper hand on Van, and she was going to keep it, or try at least. That why she sucked her finger a second time, in a very suggestive way, even if there was no cream left on it. 

It worked a little too well, if the hunger in Van eyes was to be trust. He kissed her swiftly, and caught her wrists in his hands, putting them between their faces. “You don’t like to waste food don’t you? That’s good, because neither do I.” His mahogany eyes were looking deep in her forest green ones, and without any effort he made her drop her whisk, who tumble to the floor. Then he bringed her hands to his mouth, and let his tongue run on her fingers, catching the leftover sugar and cream she had forgotten on her other hand. Not once did his eyes left hers, and he was savouring both the taste of her skin, and her reactions as he gently suck the digits. He even let out a sound of satisfaction before he released fingers from his mouth. “Delicious, but I still prefer the taste of her skin, and flesh over this sweet cream.”

 

Hitomi couldn’t resist anymore, and she kissed him fervently, to hell the whipped cream. Since her hands were now free, she passed them around his neck, while Van’s caught her hips to push her up the counter. Without loosing a second, he settle himself between her legs. The kisses were getting deeper, and urgent by the seconds, and within moments they were pulling at each other clothes, trying to get their skin out of their confines. Moans of pleasure were getting louder and louder, but they couldn’t bother lowering their voices, they had better things to do.

 

The bowl of cream was pushed aside farther on the counter, leaving more room for their embrace. Their lips were only leaving the other mouth to catch their breath, or kiss the skin available, but something was missing. Van’s sweater barely touched the ground, before Hitomi lips found the exposed skin of his clavicle. Van didn’t lose time to push up her turtleneck above her breast, and he took a second to admire her lace clad breast before snapping it open with a twist of his fingers. He then push the now loose bra up to expose her to him. “Magnificent.” 

 

Before she could ask for anything, his mouth found her nipples ravenously working on one while his hands were busy, on on her neglected breast, while the other was exploring her tights clad led. He was lifting the hem of her skirt to get a better access to her crotch, but it was still not enough for the both of them.

 

“Van! Nnh… Please… Ah! Please!”

 

Van lift his head slightly to meet her gaze, his eyes were darker with a deep hungry desire. “You know I can’t say no to you.”  

 

Without further ado he put both of his hands underneath her skirt, reaching her hips, and pulled down both her tights and panty in one go. He was dragging the material slowly over the skin of her legs, making her shiver in delight. As he pass her knees he lowered  himself until he could leave a few kisses on her newly exposed skin, and even several tiny love bites. All the while Hitomi was caressing his neck, and shoulders, she love how tender and teasing her angel could be. He sure had matured a lot since their first meeting, and their awkward teenage years.

 

Eager to join his lover more intimately, Van took back his place between her shapely legs. He kissed her deeply, and she respond with fervor, moving her hips to invite him closer. Van quickly reached for his pants to undo the laces, and free his erection, and even if he was more than ready to make love to her, he still took his time to properly touch Hitomi. Caressing her sex, and dipping a finger in, and out of her with a hand, while the other was first kneading her breast, before gripping her neck to deepen their kiss. Only then did he slip himself inside of her tight channel. 

 

It had been too long since their last coupling, several months this intimacy had been sorely missed. Loud moans felled from their mouths, the sensations of their union was freeing the young lovers. Not wasting time, Van hands found her hips, and Hitomi got a grip on his shoulders, a few grunts, and moans of pleasure later, and they were set on a rather fast pace. Their breaths were short, their lips never far from the mouth of the other, or their exposed skin, and theirs hands were all over the other, and what they could reach.

 

It took the meeting of their eyes for their pace to get more intense, Van was now gripping Hitomi backside with one hand, while he using his other to grip the edge of the counter. For them, time had stop, and the rest of the world vanished, the only thing that mattered was their love.  

 

They finished together in one last trust that left them out of breath, but completely satisfied. They didn’t move for a while, snuggled in each other embrace, sharing the warmth of their bodies, their heartbeat slowly calming down. It took them a moment to properly separate, and they still exchange several tender kisses before they let go of one another. Van helped her removed her tights, and her panties completely, and she didn’t care were he left them, she had better things to think about. 

 

Her legs felt like jelly, so Van took her in his arms to carry her, bridal style, to the bedroom, and he help her settle on the bed. He sat by her side and they start anew they makeout with kisses, who were getting more, and more intense by the moment.

 

“Finish undressing my love, I will be right back.” He gave her a wink, and a hungry predatory smile that make the blood rush to Hitomi cheeks once more. She giggled, as she was reminded once again of her lover stamina, and how he was never satisfied with only one round.

 

“You sure are insatiable!” She was smiling too, and they exchanged a few moe heated kisses, before the young king rise from the bed to leave the room, leaving his enamoured seer to change. He return to the small kitchen, without a second glance for their clothes discarded on the floor, or the oven where the cake was still baking. Hitomi had explain to him that the thing had a timer dispositif which would stop the oven once the cake was ready, so he didn’t have to take care of that. He was here for something else, something that was going to make his night with Hitomi really short…

 

With one hand he grabbed the bowl of whipped cream, his green eye love had painstakingly prepared, and with the other he grabbed the bowl of strawberries, then he return to the bedroom. He put down his loot on her nightstand, more than pleased to see that she had strip completely, and was now only wearing the bedsheets. She had try to look sexy for when he would come back to her, but instead she was the one surprised. She was altering incredulous glances to the bowls, and her angel who was finishing to undress, and if she was keeping her eyes more on him than the bowls, it was only because he was putting on a show for her.

 

“Really Van?” She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as he was advancing on her crawling on the bed until he was covering her.

“I told you, didn’t I? I’m hungry, and you want us to bake together, I just so happen to be more hungry for you, than for cake.” He was whispering hungrily in her ear, making her moan in anticipation, but she still need to be sure about something.

 

“And the whipped cream, and strawberries?” Oh, she was pretty sure what they were for, but she wanted to hear it from him.

 

His smile was ferocious as he dipped one of the red fruit in the sweet cream. “I don’t want them to go to waste, and we will both need the energy.” Then he offered the treat, wanting her to take a bite, and she accept it with pleasure.

 

She let the sheet fall around her waist, and press herself against his body before sharing a sweetened kiss with him. 

 

“Merry christmas my love.”

“Merry christmas my angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Done! I think I'm getting better at this sort of things. If you had read any of my works before, you know what is comming = my explanation of things in the story/chapter. This story is based on the fact that in Japan strawberries are found in winter, and they have this strawberry cake with whipped cream, and Christmas is the equivalent of Valentine day, with everything that go with it. Christmas mean the couples get all lovey dovey with strawberries, and St Valentin girls, and women offer chocolates to their love interest, and in March, the 14, it's the "White Day" where boys, and men, thanks the ones who offered them chocolates with gifts.
> 
> I may write something about theses days if I ever get the inspiration for it. until then enjoy this piece.


End file.
